Pluma y libro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione es una exitosa escritora y en una de sus firmas de libros, se consigue con quién menos lo espera. Severus, se encuentra que su vida está reflejada en un libro muy famoso. La escritora Vs el personaje. EDITANDO


Bueno, este fan fic va dedicado a una muy especial amiga que perdí, a una amiga que murió ya. Y también a una, que no quiero que les guste y si no, ya saben cómo quejarse. Vía review.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, como siempre que digo, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Desde el final de la guerra, Hermione, había decidido plasmar esas memorias que había obtenido. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, después de que todo se había terminado. Harry y Ron estaban haciendo aquello que mejor hacían y para lo que habían estado estudiando. Para ser aurores. Ella por su parte, intentaba hacer algo con su vida. Hermione, había estado escribiendo, el cómo Harry Potter y sus inseparables amigos, habían vencido una cruenta guerra de largos años, contra aquel que no podía ser nombrado y sus secuases. Realmente no se trataba de que no tuviese algo mejor que hacer, sino que siempre le había gustado atesorar los momentos. Pensó darle un uso útil y se encontró con la realidad que vivía en ese preciso instante. Por supuesto, solo eran historias para niños, que los adultos comenzaban a disfrutar. También, es claro, que había hecho algunos cambios.

Había decidido guardar los nombres originales y hacer uno que otro cambio. Por supuesto, ella ya conocía la historia, ya que la había vivido muy de cerca. Cerca, para decirlo de una forma elocuente. Nunca pensó recibir tanto con lo que pensó, era un pasatiempo. Ahora estaba estresada.

El día anterior se la había pasado, mirando hojas y hojas por todos lados. En su cama, con miles de asuntos por resolver. Con citas y pendientes. Eso era lo malo, cuando eras un escritor renombrado. Sin duda alguna.

Exhausta, al día siguiente, seguía firmando papeles. Su ayudante, Roberth, seguía pasándole fotos y fotos para firmar. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar ese suplicio? Quería levantarse, dar una vuelta y contemplar el ambiente. Pero no. Roberth sabía que ella debía cumplir su agenda. Si se atrasaba, más compromisos adquiriría.

La multitud era lo suficientemente grande, como para ponerla nerviosa. Bien, sus creaciones eran todo un éxito y la gente esperaba para saludarla. Claro, los muggles no conocían semejante historia de aquel niño que vivió. Eso era algo novedoso.

Estaba muy ocupada, firmando libros. La fila parecía ser larga ese día, en ese centro comercial. Estando en ello, miró en dirección a la multitud. No estaba buscando nada en especial, solo quería distraer su vista, de su propia firma. Mientras miraba, le pareció ver a alguien muy familiar. Alguien que conocía muy bien y que siempre iba vestido del mismo color, cuando lo veía. Estaba idéntico a como lo recordaba y estaba paseando por ese sitio. Bueno, algo que estuviera haciendo que ella llamó pasear. Eso le alarmó.

- Voy por un poco de agua, Roberth- suspiró ella, cuando su mente le indicaba que había visto a alguien, que nunca creyó encontrar en un lugar como ese. Aquel joven asintió, mirando su pálido rostro que se había turnado así, por la sorpresiva vista que había hecho.

Se levantó de la larga mesa, apartando papeles e inunumerables bolígrafos. Vacíos o no de tinta. Necesitaba estirar sus piernas, un descanso de toda esa locura que sus libros habían creado. Ciertamente, seguro lo que había visto, tenía que ver con las pocas horas de sueño y el estrés emocional, bajo el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento. Esa persona, no podía estar allí. Seguramente estaba equivocada y ya estaba soñando con los personajes del libro.

Se detuvo para buscar la zona de refrigerios. En una mesa no muy apartada, había vasos con agua, con jugos y demases. Por supuesto, ella nunca se levantaba y todo se lo traían. Incluso, aquello que no quería.

En ese momento, estaba aquel cartel que siempre decía "receso". Ella le contempló con mucho detalle y se preguntó, si así siempre sería su vida cuando saliera. Sin darle más importancia de la que ya tenía, continuó su camino hacia aquella mesa.

Estando a mitad de camino, algo o alguien, pasó muy rápido. Quizo atravesar ese trayecto, antes que ella y ambos chocaron. Ella, resbaló hasta caer al suelo y sin saber qué había sucedido. La persona con la que había chocado, se mantenía en pie. Hermione, alzó la cabeza para mirar de qué se trataba y simplemente, no lo podía creer. Sí, era él.

- Pro..profesor...Snape- balbuceó y aquel hombre, apenas movió la comisura de su labio inferior, al verla.

- Ah, Granger- dijo, cuando le ayudaba a levantarse- Ya me preguntaba, por qué había tanto desorden aquí.

Hermione no dijo nada y continuó mirándole con estupefacción. ¡No había cambiado en lo más mínimo, en todos esos años! Con un suspiro suave, Severus miró lo que traía en mano.

- Deje de mirarme así, que no soy un fantasma. Y cierre la boca, antes de que entre en ella, algún insecto.

- Así que, sobrevivió- dijo ella, mirándole con mucha curiosidad. Severus apenas asintió con un gesto de desdén.

- Ya veo que no ha perdido el tiempo- indicó y miró el libro que había tomado, cuando le ayudaba a levantarse- "El niño que vivió. Interesante. Supongo, que nos ha metido a todos en esto.


End file.
